


Office Politics

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I CAN'T BREATHE, Office Sex, Porn Without Plot, Smut, icant explain this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: Cat has ten minutes before an important meeting. Kara doesn't need 10 minutes...





	Office Politics

Kara smiled to herself even as she tried to remain quiet, calm, grounded. It wasn't possible, she realized as she whimpered, Cat's kisses and soft little sucks ringing in her ears. Kara would have smirked at the insane sounds, the actual realization that this was real, but Cat's fingers were exactly where she was burning alive, and it felt better than any damn fantasy Kara had ever had of this exact moment.

Cat slipped two fingers under her suit and inside her, and Kara's head fell back against the wall with a soft thud, a short broken breath escaping her. Fuck.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

This shouldn't be happening. If anyone caught them, and anyone could walk in at anytime to find Cat with her, with Supergirl, Kara smiled even through the fear of being caught, the utter thrill of it doing amazing things to her libido, which Cat seemed to be stroking to insane levels. 

And this was Cat Grant. Queen of all Media... Kara died a little at that.

The one person she'd always wanted, the one she'd needed since her first moment at CatCo, even before, even now, it was all so overwhelming...

Cat nudged her nose under Kara's ear and kissed her pulsepoint, her free hand coming to rest on her waist, low on her stomach over her belt, and Kara held her breath as yet another finger joined the other two, teasing her clit. 

''My god Kara, you're so warm and wet, so ready. You've wanted this for a long time haven't you?'' Cat asked, her voice teasing yet so sure of herself, Cat's 'I know everything' tone echoing in the room as much as Kara's strangled breath did, breath that only came harder after those words. 

Kara could only nod, not daring to make a sound. Because if she did she would moan, she felt it threatening, and this was the conference room. There were easily among 30 people on the other side of this frosted glass opaque wall, and Kara could only hope that nobody looked this way, because she wasn't all that sure of how effective the damn white frost actually was with a dark red cape pressed right against it. And that didn't count for the financial weekly meeting that was to begin in, Kara glanced at the clock with barely focusing eyes, 7 and a half minutes.

''Cat...''

''You're not gonna need 7 minutes and you fucking know it, Supergirl.'' Cat whispered, thrusting her fingers softly in and out, and Kara groaned as quietly as she could, closing her eyes as a laugh bubbled up past her throats and escaped her lip. Cat was right. At this rate, Kara would need less than one fucking minute.

As if on cue to her thoughts, a strong wave of something much like fire swept through her, and Kara did moan now, she had no way of stopping it, and her hips shot against Cat's fingers, begging for more, going against her mind, which was screaming both for this to continue forever and to stop it now.

But who was she kidding, Kara would never have enough. Never in her alien life, would she get enough of having Cat like this, so close she could smell that intoxicating Peach and Vanilla perfume. 

Kara was fucked. Literally and figuratively.

And Cat knew her secret, that was scary, Kara was petrified of what would happen now, but god, she didn't have the power of brain capacity to even consider her identity now, with every nerve in her overheated body focused on Cat's touch, which was currently doing everything in it's power to make Kara go insane. Kara gasped as another wave of pure fire swept through her stomach, and fuck, Kara nearly came, her hips pushing shamelessly against Cat's hand.

''Come on Kara, you have 4 minutes. Come for me.''

Kara was helpless when it came to Cat ordering her, and so she did as always, complying beautifully to Cat's every whim. She came as if on cue, and it had her shaking, barely managing to keep Kara standing straight, shaking for a full minute before she sagged against the glass, tired and happy, smiling as Cat grasped her chin with wet fingers and kissed her roughly but gently nonetheless.

''Beautiful.'' Cat whispered after a few seconds of kissing the girl like her life was at an end. Cat touched Kara's nose with her own, and then kissed the tip, before stepping back and fixing her jacket, the sight of a ravished and happy superhero before her quite the stunning sight.

''You have two minutes, Supergirl. Come on, sit down and relax. If you're gonna be part of this company, you need to act professional.''

Kara gave Cat a disbelieving glare, sarcastically raising a perfect brow as in 'really?'

Cat just smiled with a tilt of her head, perfect curls falling over her shoulders, and she nodded. ''Of course I hope you know I expect full payment for this after the meeting...'' Cat glanced at the glass tabletop before them as she spoke, and Kara could only nod, wide eyes glittering as she stumbled over and sat down beside Cat, who took her own seat gracefully, opening selected folders with the Supergirl logo on them.

''So...'' Cat whispered neutrally as people started moving in as if they sensed something had ended, and folded in around random seats, picking water glasses and opening laptops. ''What are you going to do with your half of the company?''


End file.
